Volte para esses Braços
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: A dor de uma partida muitas vezes não é superada e a necessidade de procura nos leva a divagar sobre nossos verdadeiros sentimentos. Kaoru assim o fez, caminhando sob a chuva e aguardando somente que ele voltasse para seus braços. --Kenshin&Kaoru--


_Volte para esses braços..._

_**Come into these arms again**_

_Venha para esses braços novamente_

_**And lay your body down**_

_E relaxe seu corpo_

**_For this rhythm of Tthis trembling heart_**

_Pelo ritmo desse trêmulo coração_

_**Is beating like a drum**_

_Está batendo como um tambor_

_**It beats for you, it bleeds for you**_

_Ele bate por você, ele sangra por você_

_**It knows not how it sounds**_

_Ele não sabe como soa_

_**For it is the drum of drum**_

_Para ele é o tambor dos tambores_

_**It is the song of songs**_

_Ela é a canção das canções_

Volte para mim...

Não vê as lágrimas que caem do meu rosto, na rara chuva de inverno, enquanto eu o espero?

Oh, o que adianta pedir? Não pode me escutar, quando há tantas outras vozes lhe dizendo para ficar aonde est�, para lutar pelo o que quer. Ou o que querem que você queira.

E eu sempre respeitei suas vontades, não importando o quanto ignorasse as minhas. E sem intenção, é lógico. É tão inocente. Seus olhos violetas não podem enxergar o amor que há por detrás dos meus.

Abracei-me, envolvendo meus braços com as mãos geladas. Meus pés começaram a andar pela terra úmida, sujando-se. Bem, se eu realmente me importasse com a chuva que caí sobre o meu corpo, estaria debaixo das cobertas, lutando contra os meus pesadelos. Pesadelos em que imagino uma lâmina qualquer perfurando teu peito, retirando-lhe sangue e o derrubando no chão. O brilho tão vivo em teus olhos vai se esvaindo e em teus belos lábios, um nome é sussurrado com dor, com saudade.

"Kaoru...".

E de repente, eu acordo. As paredes de madeira, orgulhosas de meu desespero, parecem estar prestes a me engolir. E eu não me importaria, de fato. Se isso significasse poder, mesmo em morte, estar perto de você, o resto seria mera formalidade.

Com delicadeza, retiro o laço que prendeu meus cabelos negros e o olho. Lembro quando eu lhe entreguei, na vez em que fui seqüestrada por um inimigo teu. E o tocou com tanto carinho, com tanta sinceridade, que teu cheiro suave ficou impregnado para sempre nela. E até hoje, quando a solidão bate contra a minha face, eu aspiro o perfume e me lembro de nosso primeiro abraço.

Numa noite em que as libélulas foram às únicas presentes no momento mais mágico de minha vida.

No momento em que nos meus braços, você murmurou um adeus doloroso, tão afiado como a lâmina da espada que carrega em tua cintura.

E esse adeus ainda é a única palavra que me fixa na realidade, quanto tudo ao redor é mentira.

_**Once I had the rarest rose that ever deigned to bloom**_

_Uma vez eu tive a mais rara rosa que jamais se dignou a florescer_

_**Cruel winter chilled the balm**_

_Inverso cruel arrepiou o bálsamo_

_**And stole my flower too soon**_

_E roubou minha flor muito cedo_

_**The loneliness, the hopelessness**_

_A solidão, a esperançosa_

_**To search the ends of time**_

_Procurar os fins dos tempos_

_**For there and in all the world**_

_Por aqui e em todo o mundo_

_**No greater love than mine**_

_Nenhum amor maior que o meu_

Alguns afirmam que o amor é a mais rara das rosas.

A única que floresce prematuramente entre todas as outras flores...

E infelizmente, a minha está definhando, sendo pressionada pelo vento cruel de uma estação pior ainda.

Eu queria poder escapar das correntes de aço que me prendem a este lugar e correr, sem direção, a tua procura. Mesmo que for para encontrar teu túmulo. Mesmo que for para encontrar teu esquecimento. Ou pior, tua rejeição. Mas vê-lo depois de tempos de infinita espera, recompensaria qualquer tipo de tratamento de tua parte.

As ruas de nossa cidade estão vazias. A guerra, pelo menos para parte do povo, terminou. Porém, para mim, ela não acabara tão cedo. Enquanto você estiver batalhando, entre imensas pessoas vingativas, por um objeto que desconheço, estarei travando lutas intensas quanto o medo de perde-te.

Talvez suas batalhas sejam para apagar o passado de Bauttosai, o Retalhador, que diz ser tão sangrento. O para redescobrir a si mesmo, no mar de personalidades que as pessoas denominam a você.

Mas não as escute, por favor!

Escute apenas o teu coração!

Escute o meu coração...

Eu não sei se agüentarei esperá-lo, como prometi. A cada dia de tua ausência, a forte lutadora do dojo Kamia vai se transformando numa mulher dependente de tua imagem. E você não pode exigir de mim um sacrifício maior.

Kami, como me tornei egoísta! Você está fazendo algo para mudar. No entanto, uma caminhada da chuva parece bastar para mim! Como posso esperar que me ame se sou tão fraca?

Minhas pernas bambas acabam por não sustentar meu peso e eu caio de joelhos no chão, os pensamentos passando por minha mente em velocidade impressionante. Nos meus olhos, lágrimas sustentadas apenas por minha vontade de retê-las. Mesmo você não podendo me olhar, quero lhe dar a impressão de ser mais forte, mais forte do qualquer tipo de inimigo que queira duelar com você.

Meu punho socou-se contra o chão ao me dar conta de que, por mais que eu me esforçasse, eu jamais serei o suficiente para você. Jamais serei bondosa o bastante, ou piedosa. Tenho raiva, orgulho, defeitos que em você, eu não encontro.

Volte para mim, por favor!

Supra essa necessidade intensa de tocar teu rosto, abraçar-te contra o meu peito e senti-lo tão frágil quanto eu, precisando de mim tanto quanto eu preciso de você!

_**Ohh, love I'll never love.. oh love, I'll never love...**_

_Ohh, amor eu nunca irei amar... oh amor, eu nunca irei amar_

_**Love... still falls the rain...**_

_Amor... ainda cai a chuva..._

_**Live on forever... goodbye forever... still falls the night**_

_Viva pela eternidade... adeus para sempre... ainda cai a chuva_

Quando meus pais faleceram, eu pensei seriamente que nunca seria capaz de amar novamente, para não ter o meu coração partido por sentimentos que cedo ou tarde, acabariam por partir.

Mas ao salvar-me, demonstrou que essa emoção não vai embora.

E quando você se foi, provou-me que ela fincou-se em meu peito e que por tristeza nenhuma, ela sairia...

A chuva não está cessando, eu quero beijá-la e ter a sensação de que é você.

O que estará fazendo neste instante? Lutando insanamente? Ou adormecido, com esparadrapos em volta do corpo ferido e febril, doente...? E eu sem poder trocar teus curativos, mergulhar um pano em água e pousá-lo sobre tua testa, aliviando-lhe a ardência causada pela febre inevitável. Sem ter medo de parecer uma tola sentimental, apenas fazendo com que compreenda, em meio a tantas confusões, a grandeza de um amor profundo e que eu sei que vai durar para toda a eternidade.

_**Let me be the only one**_

_Me deixe ser a única_

_**Too keep you from the could**_

_A mantê-lo longe do frio_

_**Now the floor of heaven is laid**_

_Agora o corredor do paraíso está vazio_

_**With stars of brightest gold**_

_Com estrelas do mais luminoso ouro_

_**They shine for you**_

_Elas brilham por você_

_**They shine for you**_

_Elas brilham por você_

_**They burn for all to see**_

_Elas queimam para todos verem_

_**Come into these arms again**_

_Venha para esses braços novamente_

_**And set your spirit free**_

_E liberte seu espírito_

Kaoru levantou-se lentamente, sem importar-se com as manchas imensas de lama por seu belo quimono branco. Sua pele clara, salpicada de marrom, ainda vertia toda a tristeza em seus poros. A lutadora foi caminhando em passos longos e vagarosos, aspirando voltar para seu dojo. Logo amanheceria, tinha que fazer o café para Yahiko e preparar-se para mais exaustivas aulas.

O desespero em sua face foi desaparecendo, dando lugar a inevitável aceitação. Ele não voltaria tão cedo, pensou amargamente. O esperaria tão ansiosamente como sempre fizera, ocupando-se de outras tarefas banais para não enlouquecer.

Afastou os cabelos grudados em seu rosto, podendo finalmente visualizar os portões de madeira de sua moradia. Ao estreitar seus olhos azuis, observou uma figura encolhida na parede próxima da entrada. Assustou-se ao ver que no chão, próximo do corpo trêmulo, havia sangue misturado a água. Era uma garota religiosa, não podia permitir que uma pessoa ferida ficasse na chuva sem o devido cuidado. Correu até l�, preocupada. Se houvesse chegado mais cedo, poderia ter socorrido o andarilho com mais estabilidade emocional. Suspirou longa e pesadamente. Não era hora de pensar em seus outros problemas.

Ao chegar l�, agachou-se na frente do corpo e perguntou, com educação, tentando-lhe ver o rosto embaixo da capa negra. "Daijobu?".

A capa caiu no mesmo instante e uma massa uniforme de cabelos vermelhos escorreu pelos ombros. O quimono rosa e as calças brancas estavam manchadas de vermelho, rasgadas em certas partes, revelando feridas superficiais mas mesmo assim, maltratadas. Seu coração começou a bater, pressentindo algo extremamente emotivo. Forçou o rosto para frente, indagando novamente. "Daijobu?".

No instante seguinte, lábios tocaram os seus, com carinho. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber a figura ferida de Kenshin, os enormes orbes violetas, fitando os dela com a mesma surpresa. Não pôde nem ao menos agir, imobilizada. Só sentiu as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, tocando as bocas unidas. Separou-se, gaguejando. "Kenshin?".

"Sessha voltou, Kaoru-sama", ele murmurou, um filete de sangue pelo queixo.

"Eu sei, eu sei!".

O abraçou com força, mas logo ele gemeu e a jovem se afastou, encabulada. "Perdão, Kenshin... nem me lembrei que estava machucado".

"Sessha está bem, lhe garanto", mas a maneira como ele se abandonava contra ela prova-lhe outra coisa que não coincidia com essa informação.

"E...", abaixou a cabeça, com as bochechas coradas. "Por que me beijou?".

"Sessha queria estar nos teus braços novamente...".

E com o pouco de força que lhe restava, ele a acalentou contra o peito. "Sessha ama Kaoru-sama...".

"Ama...".

A palavra soou em seus ouvidos e caiu nos braços amados, esquecendo-se da chuva e da maneira como estavam. Demorara tanto tempo para escutar essas palavras... E para que viesse novamente para ela...

Para seus braços...

_**FIM!**_

* * *

**Oi, minna! **

**Rurouni Kenshin sempre foi uma paixão para mim, desde que estreou no Cartoon... só agora criei coragem para postar um fic!**

**E espero ansiosamente que esse seja apenas o primeiro de muitos... **

**Quero agradecer a Mina, minha querida amiguinha que me deu muita força para escrever esse song-fic! Beijos para você!**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que seja digno de um comentário!**

**Kisu!**

****

****


End file.
